Blue Coasts
Blue Coasts is a city serving as the scenery in the second season of PetersCorporal's fangame game. It is a huge city divided into several districts. To unlock it, the player must first solve the 70 murder cases in Townville. Role in other seasons Season 1: Townville *Hoist The Dead, Case #26 in Townville: During this case, Sabrina Stone was absent because she was on holidays in Blue Coasts. Lindsey Vain said that it was a sunny place. *Sudden Death, Case #27 in Townville: Sabrina Stone returned from Blue Coasts right before this case and said that the city was amazing and that there were profiles working in their police department, unlike in Townville. *The Heinous Painting, Case #45 in Townville: Alan Smith, Chief of Townville's police, said that his daughter lived now in Blue Coasts after having survived a fire started by her mother. *The Electrify, Case #55 in Townville: Townville's police received a letter from Gary Perkins (who was somehow involved with Dr. Cyanide) saying that he was now in Blue Coasts investigating something big and said that he would later return to Townville. He also mentioned that the city had beautiful beaches. *Zygotes From The Afterlife, Case #70 in Townville: Albert Presto had died weeks ago without telling the team some piece of information he'd promised, so the team talked to his cellmate, Frida Larry. She said she knew what it was and said that the origins of the family feud between Dr. Cyanide's family and the Farrens had originated in Blue Coasts. Evan Day told Alan Smith about this since he thought that cold case could be important, as Dr. Cyanide wouldn't have gone throught he whole trouble of poisoning plants, animals, and people, if nothing interesting had happened. In case there was something else behind that old story, Alan talked to George Nearnight (the Chief of Blue Coasts' police) and transfered the player to his police department and also to his own team. This is how the murders in Blue Coasts are investigated by the player. Season 2: Blue Coasts *A Snob Case, Case #1 in Blue Coasts: George Nearnight said to the player that Blue Coasts had been founded in 1915 by groups of refugees who were escaping from the Great War (1914-1918). There is little to no information about life in Blue Coasts' first years. *Slip Of A Tongue, Case #7 in Blue Coasts: Violet Nearnight talked to the player about Blue Coasts Day which takes place every December the 1st, which is the city's anniversary. She said that it was founded by Petchara Metanee, a Siamese woman and also one of the very Thai immigrants the city has ever hosted. Districts The city of Blue Coasts contains 10 districts: |-|Evergreen Tops = Evergreen Tops is the first district investigated by the player. It holds most of the city's richest population as well as very posh venues. Hilton & Hilton Club, Blue Tops Cemetery, Evergreen Paradise gated community, the Evergreen Wetlands and Evergreen Forest are all located in this district. The most important plots in Evergreen Tops are MAFIA and the hackers causing a security breach in the team. Cases: 1- A Snob Case 2- Corpse Within The Dead 3- Conquest Of Paradise 4- Manhunt 5- Hollywoods 6- Snow Bunnies 7- Slip Of A Tongue |-|South Coast = South Coast is the second district investigated by the player. This district features a younger population and is home to a great part of the city's party scene. Montgomery Publication House, Sargassum Lake, the Metanee Baseball Stadium, Bullhawk Islet and Flambeau Palace are all located in this district. The most important plots in South Coast are the Miss Blue Coasts pageant and Kyle Montgomery's estranged relationship with his parents. Cases: 8- Price Of Beauty 9- Sargassum Slaying 10- Deathblood Whirlpool 11- Phantom Ballplayer 12-Castaway Corpse 13-All-Points Bullets 14- The Hottest Girl |-|City Center = The City Center is the third district investigated by the player. This district features most of the city's commercial activity and is home to the poorer citizens of Blue Coasts. Blue Coasts International Airport is located in this district. The most important plot in the City Center is The Kitty Cats, a prostitution ring exploiting its victims. Cases: 15- Hell Freezing Over 16- Flight Of Fantasy 17- Six Feet Later 18- Slay Of The Art Known governors of Blue Coasts *Akiko Miyadai (Justice and liberalism party) -- 2013/2017 Blue Coasts Police Department Police Dogs In every district, there is a police dog shop for the player to unlock. After adopting a dog, the player will be more likely to earn rewards after investigation of a crime scene. These rewards depend on the dog the player buys. The shops are listed below. |-| Evergreen Tops Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Countryside, the player has to earn 2 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are listed below. Cases Notes references: *▓: new main character or main suspect introduced *♥: romance or relationship (for main characters or main suspects) *►: main character or main suspect development *◄: main character, main suspect, or dead people's past *☼: New district See also *Blue Coasts/Cases Stats *Townville Category:Blue Coasts